


the night we met

by xyveris



Series: a lovely mess [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Denial, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Party, Pining, acting straight, fast forward, secretive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyveris/pseuds/xyveris
Summary: “And what are you thinking about now?” Clay’s soft whisper gets him back into reality. “Hm…what?” George looks at him confused and Clay laughs. “What are you thinking about? You seemed like you would start drool.” George laughs “Sure.” He tries to play it off because he really doesn’t want to tell him.“No, but seriously.” Clay pushes himself off the wall and leans closer to George who gets little goosebumps all over his body. “What were you thinking about?” Because Clay is so close, George couldn’t think straight. All he could think about is his body being this close to George’s. Clay’s hot breath meeting his neck.***************************************************George recently moved school where he met this mysterious, tall guy. After a simple hook-up at a party things seem to be more serious and romantic than he thought, but does he really like George back?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: a lovely mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141910
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm really bad with summaries of my stories but i hope this one is fitting.  
> if you find any mistakes please correct me. i often don't see them because english is not my first language :)  
> also, i live for highschool au's so you'll probably find more of that from me in the future!  
> but enough talking; have fun!
> 
> do not share this with the cc's. if they ever feel uncomfortable with shipping i'll delete this.

It’s been a long and exhausting day as George lays down in bed. Him and his mother spent the whole day moving their last stuff from the old house to their new one. His mom and dad had a messy divorce and she couldn’t afford living in that old house anymore so they had to move into a smaller flat which unfortunately is far away from their hometown. George knows that they could’ve had a flat near their old house, but his mother wants to have a certain distance from George’s father, which he could understand.

Because of the distance to his old hometown, George also has to move to a new school. Tomorrow the holidays end and he will be a senior in a completely new school where he knows not even one single person.

As tired as George is, he couldn’t really sleep. All he could think about is if he is going to find friends and how the people are.

George wakes up the next morning, realising that he only slept for about three hours. “Great start.” He mumbles and sighs loudly before he gets up and stumbles into the bathroom to get ready.

George gets out of the shower and hears his mother yelling “George! Your bus is coming in like ten minutes! Hurry!” He rolls his eyes “Give me five minutes!” He yells back and starts brushing his teeth.

One last look into the mirror and he is ready. Well, not really but he has to be, right?

“Bye, love you.” George’s mother says and hugs him tightly. “Have fun, yah?” George holds back an eyeroll and nods. “Sure. You can let me go now.” She laughs and lets go, then George walks to the bus station which is directly in front of his house.

The bus stops and George gets in. While looking for a seat, he avoids looking into the eyes of his fellow students and closes his eyes relieved as he finds a place to sit. George puts his headphones in and scrolls through Spotify. He clicks on a song, then he turns off his phone and stares out of the window. Today will be fantastic.

The bus stops and George waits until everyone is out before he follows them. “Shit, how am I gonna find anything?” He murmurs to himself, not noticing that a girl is standing right next to him. “Hey, what are you looking for?” George flinches and opens his eyes widely. “Oh my god, you scared me.” He says and awkwardly laughs. The girl with the pink hair giggles “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You seem so lost.” George sighs. “Yeah, I just moved here and today is my first day here. I don’t know where anything is.” She smiles “Oh yeah I get that. I moved here last year so I know how you feel.” George starts to realise her accent but couldn’t really match the accent to a country. “Where are you from?” He asks and hopes not to sound rude. “Oh, I’m from Germany.” She says and then adds “By the way, I’m Niki!” George smiles. “Nice to meet you, I’m George.”

Suddenly the bell rings. “Oh fuck, I still don’t know where to go.” George whines and stares at his timetable. “Show me.” Niki says and grabs it, not even bothering about the bell and the fact that she has to be in class in five minutes. “You know what I just realised?” She asks after a few seconds and looks up. “We almost have the same timetable. Except for three classes.” George looks at her surprised. “Wait, really? Awesome, then I’m not that lonely.” She laughs and hands back the timetable. “Follow me.”

They both somehow manage to get to their class in time. Niki sits down in the front line. At first George hesitates to sit down next to her because he hates the first line, but then realises that she is the only one he knows so he sits down next to her.

“Welcome back. Now you’re all seniors, huh?” A male teacher, maybe about 30 years old, walks in. He places his bag onto the table and smiles at the students. George immediately likes him. “There are some new students in this class that I don’t know, so why don’t we introduce ourselves first?”

The students groan loudly, but the teacher ignores that. “Okay I’ll start and then we go on like this?” He points at Niki, then at George and then the other students who George doesn’t know. He feels his heart racing because he hates talking in front of so many people, especially if he has to talk about himself.

“I’m Mr. White and I teach history and maths. In my free time… hm. I like programming and in general computer stuff.” Mr White ends, and George raises an eyebrow. This man is computer literate? No way.

“You go on.” He stares at Niki who gets a little nervous. She turns around so that she could look at her classmates. “Hi, I’m Niki. Most of you already know me. I’m seventeen and I like playing computer games and drawing. Well, I like art in general.” George looks at her and smiles. He really hopes that they become friends.

“Nice to meet you. Boy to the left, I’ve never seen you before in this school.” George flinches as Mr White goes up to him. “Introduce yourself.”

Right as George wants to start talking, the door flies open and a tall, dirty-blonde boy with freckles walks in. “Nice to see you, Clay. Next time please be punctual.” Mr White says obviously annoyed. “We’ll see.” Clay answers and sits down in the back of the class. “You will be, otherwise I have to talk to your parents about your rude behaviour.” George turns around and looks at Clay who grins sarcastically. With a high pitched voice, he sarcastically says “Of course, Mr White. I’ll never be late again, I’m so sorry that this happened.”

Mr White shakes his head and looks back at George, who is still staring at that mysterious boy who just started an argument with his teacher. “Introduce yourself.” Mr White’s voice snaps him back into reality. He starts stuttering “Uh…I’m…I’m George.” He takes a deep breath. God, this is too embarrassing. He just wants to run out of this school and never come back.

But George quickly calms down as he sees Niki’s cheering smile. “I moved here a few weeks ago. I’m eighteen and I don’t really do much in my free time.” George could hear a quiet laughter from the back of the class and starts blushing. “Welcome George.” The teacher smiles and goes up to the next person.

After a few minutes Clay has to introduce himself. George holds his breath as he starts talking. “Hi, I’m Clay and I’m eighteen.” Clay suddenly looks at George and smirks. “I don’t do much in my free time either.” Everything around George is blanked out and his heart starts racing. He quickly looks away and tries to hide his cheeks turning read once again.

After the bell rings George packs up his stuff and waits for Niki who is still talking to Mr White. She seems like an incredibly smart and dedicated person, which he really likes. The only other person left in the room is Clay. George actively tries to avoid eye contact but then realises that he is walking up to him.

“Hello George.” He greets him with a big grin on his face. George tries to sound more confident. “Hi Clay.” He says and looks at him. His heart is racing and he doesn’t even know why. Something about this man fascinates him a lot.

“I hope to see you at my party tonight?” Clay asks and waits for an answer. George scratches the back of his head and hesitates “Uhh… probably not. We have school tomorrow.” Clay laughs quietly. “And?” George doesn’t answer, so Clay adds “Niki can come as well.” He sighs and looks away “I’ll think about.” Clay doesn’t seem that satisfied, but nods. “Sure. I’ll text you the address if you give me your number.” What? Clay wants his number? He seems like the famous type of guy, the guy that every girl in the school simps over. And George? He is just a new student. “Uhm…sure.”

He takes out his phone and reads out his number. While Clay is tipping in the numbers, he smiles a bit. “Great, I’ll text you.” He says and without another word he walks out of the room.

“What was that?” George hears Niki asking while he still stares at the spot where Clay was standing a few seconds ago. “I guess we’re going to a party tonight?”

Niki and George got closer over the day and he really thinks that he made an awesome friend today.

“How was your first day, Georgie?” His mother asks at the dinner table. “Good.” He answers mumbling with his mouth full of pizza. “Good? Any details?” She asks interested and George remembers the party.

“Well, mom? There is one thing and before you say no think about the great opportunities.” George looks up after he swallowed the pizza pieces. She looks at him expectantly. “There is a party tonight and I really want to make new friends!” He talks quickly and then waits for an answer. To his surprise she says “Okay. But only this one time. And I’ll pick you up at one.” George nods heavily. “Thank you so much!”

“What the fuck do I wear to a party?” George is standing in front of his almost empty drawer while calling Niki. “Wear something comfortable. It’s no big deal, at least not for the guys.” She answers, “Most of the girls are really dressed up though.” He sighs and looks through his drawer while asking “What about you?” He could hear Niki breathing “Me? I’ll probably wear some make-up, but I’m not sure about a dress yet.”

George grabs a black shirt. “Show me your options. I mean I’m not an expert but maybe I can help.” She turns on the camera and shows three options. One would be a flare with a red shirt, second option would be a short beige dress and third option a longer black dress. “I would go for the black one.” George says. “The red shirt doesn’t match with your hair and the beige dress… I don’t know I just think the black one would look good on you.” Niki laughs surprised “Wow, you clearly are an expert. Thanks!” He is glad that he doesn’t have his camera on because his cheeks are getting red again. “No problem.” He answers and grabs grey sweatpants. Something comfortable. “Okay I’ll get ready and then I can pick you up?” She says and George agrees. “My mom picks me up later though.” He says and Niki asks “Oh okay. Can she bring me home as well? Because then I can drink.”

“What about your car?” George asks a little confused “I can pick it up the next day.” She answers. “Sure, I’ll talk to her about it, bye.” He hangs up and changes his clothes before he goes into the living room where his mother is watching tv. “You’re going like this?” She asks surprised. George smiles insecure “Yeah… Niki said I should wear something comfy.” She laughs and gets up from the sofa. “You sure you want to wear this? I mean comfy is always good, but it’s your first party here. You wanna leave a good impression, right?” He rolls his eyes and takes a step back. “I’m fine, mom. I’ll go like this.” She shrugs. “Okay if you say so.”

About an hour later, George gets a call. “Niki is here. Bye!” He yells and closes the door behind him. He doesn’t want his mother to ask any questions, so he hurries to Niki’s car. “Hi.” He greets her smiling and sits down on the passenger seat. “You’re really going in sweatpants?” She starts laughing and George blushes. “What? Is it so bad?” She shakes her head and answers – still laughing – “No, but I thought you would wear jeans or something. Not sweatpants.” George mumbles something that Niki couldn’t understand and stares out of the window. Wonderful, now he would embarrass himself even more.

You could hear the music from a mile away. “I think we found it.” George says grinning and gets out of the car as Niki stops. Before they knock George grabs her wrist. “Please don’t leave me alone.” He begs and she smiles. “Don’t worry, I’ll stick with you.” He smiles relieved and finally knocks.

Clay opens the door “Ah hi! You really came.” It is the first time George sees him genuinely friendly smiling without the feeling that he is making fun of him. “Yeah.” He answers slowly “Hope it’s fun.” He adds and then immediately regrets it. Hope its fun? God, how old is he – 12?

Clay chuckles and holds the door open for both. “Come in.” George walks in and his look lays on the pictures at the wall. A little boy with the same smirk that Clay has and a woman that probably is his mother are on that one picture, but he couldn’t find a picture of a man, of his dad. “Go.” He hears Clay hissing, apparently he isn’t comfortable with him staring at family photos. “Sorry.” George mumbles and keeps walking.

George and Niki are standing in the corner and sip their drinks as they hear Clay saying “We wanna play spin the bottle. Who is with us?” George doesn’t even know what that is so he would rather pass. Niki also doesn’t seem that convinced.

A few people walk into another room where they are playing, other people are staying here. Clay’s look suddenly lays on George. “You two, play with us.” Niki heavily shakes her head “Nah, I’ll pass.” He looks at George. “What about you?” He also shakes his head and Clay laughs quietly “Oh come on now. It will be fun.” He sighs and then nods “Okay, but only a few rounds.” Niki looks at him surprised “Do you even know what that game is?” George shakes his head and just follows Clay who is brightly grinning, while Niki is shaking her head.

“Okay for everyone who doesn’t know the game; the rules are simple. Someone spins the bottle and if it points to you, you either have to answer a question or drink. We can also play it with taking clothes off, but we’ll save that for later.” A young man says who is sitting next to Clay. Oh god, George really should’ve asked what kind of game this is. Now he has to play it. A big wave of regret is passing through his body, but he tries to hide it, because he really wants to make friends tonight. And how could he make friends if he’s boring?

Clay starts spinning the bottle and it surprisingly lands on George. He rolls his eyes, of course he is the first one. “Okay we’ll start of easy.” Clay says laughing and then asks “Are you still a virgin?” Ah, this kind of questions. That’s gonna be a lot of fun.

George starts blushing and shakes his head. “No.” He answers truthfully, and Clay looks at him surprised. “Oh okay, didn’t think that.” George raises an eyebrow. “Why that?” He asks. Now he wants to know the truth, does he give off virgin energy? “Well, I just didn’t think so. That’s all.” He answers and George grins “Sure.” The alcohol slowly starts affecting his vision and common sense. He is feeling more comfortable and confident, less anxious.

He spins the bottle and it lands on a girl he has never seen before. “Uhh.” He begins thinking, but before he could say anything the boy next to Clay asks “Who is the most attractive man here and why?” Clay nudges him “It’s not your turn to ask.” George just waves it off “It’s okay.” The girl looks around and her look ends at George who starts to feel uncomfortable. “I would say him.” She points at George. The boy next to Clay seems kind of disappointed and upset. “And why?” Clay then asks.

“Well, first of all he is very attractive physically, but the fact that I don’t know him makes him even more attractive, I don’t know.” She begins to nervously laugh, and George makes a twisted face of confusion. Why the hell would someone tell something like that so openly? George is different, he wouldn’t share any personal information in general but something like this? He didn’t expect it.

“Uhhh.” Another boy says and laughs “What do you think about it?” George just shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good. Sorry.” The whole group begins to laugh and the poor girl starts blushing. That is the moment when George realises what he said. “Oh god, I didn’t mean to sound rude. I’m sorry! I’m just not looking for anyone.” He blushes as well and looks at the ground to avoid any eye contact.

The rest of the game isn’t really exciting, George just slowly starts to get drunker and drunker until he finally gets up and staggers into the bathroom, but someone is already in there. He groans and thinks about what to do, then he sees the stairs. Maybe there is a bathroom upstairs.

He walks up the stairs and walks into the bathroom. Glady George doesn’t have to throw up, but its better to have a toilet nearby – just in case. He takes out his phone and looks at the clock. Already midnight, so he only has one hour left to sober up.

Five minutes passed as George hears someone coming upstairs. He forgot to lock the door, so the person just opens it. “What are you doing here? There is a toilet downstairs.” George looks into the face of Clay. “Someone was already using it and I had the feeling that I need to throw up.” Clay sits down in front of him and looks a bit worried “And? Did you?” George shakes his head and tries to hide the fact that he gets nervous when Clay is this close. “No, I’m fine. Thank you though, Clay.”

Clay shivers. “Don’t call me that.” He says and George looks at him confused. “But that’s your name?” He sighs and nods “Yeah, but… I don’t really like it. I know it sounds silly, but… could you call me Dream? My friends call me that and I feel way more comfortable with it.” Dream? This man really has a huge ego, but he couldn’t just refuse it, so he simply nods “Sure.”

Clay smiles. “Thank you, George.” The way he says his name makes him even more nervous. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe not, he doesn’t know. But what he knows is that he wants to kiss him right now.

“What are you looking at?” Clay asks smirking and George flinches. He didn’t realise that he was staring at his lips. “I… I’m sorry.” His face turns red and he looks away. Suddenly George feels two warm fingers at his chin. “Look at me.” Clay whispers and George looks into his eyes. “Why were you staring at my lips?”

“I… uh I wasn’t.” George mumbles and looks away, anywhere but not Dream’s eyes. “Hey, don’t look away now.” He says and pushes George’s head a little, so that he is looking at him again. “You want to kiss me, don’t you?” He breathes quietly into his ear. George shivers, but doesn’t look away.

“Do… do you?” He asks because he doesn’t want to answer that question. Clay laughs softly “Do I want to kiss you?” George nods. “I’ll tell you, if you tell me.” He says and leans closer. George takes a deep breath and whispers “And if I want to kiss you? What would you do?”

God, he can’t believe he just said that. He said this to a random guy he met today. But Clay isn’t random, he is someone special and George could feel that. Clay has this kind of personality which he admires so much. Mysterious and cold but at the same time vulnerable and emotional.

Clay doesn’t answer but gets up from the ground. George quickly thinks that he messed up and that the whole school will know that he likes guys – and girls – but he just locks the door. “Does that answer enough?” Dream asks and smirks seductive. George slowly nods and gets up.

Are they about to kiss? Will Clay kiss George? What will happen now? George couldn’t think straight. This is all too much.

“Come here.” Clay says in a tone that George has never heard before, so demanding and soft at the same time. He slowly walks to the tall guy and looks up into his eyes. He wouldn’t do the first step; he isn’t the guy to do so, but he doesn’t even have to because Dream already leans down and presses his lips onto George’s. He wraps his arms around Clay’s neck and pulls him a little further down while standing on his tiptoes.

The kiss isn’t really full of feelings, it’s more of a drunk passion which George knows he will regret tomorrow. But at the moment? God, he doesn’t want this to stop.

Clay starts go deepen the kiss and George responses eagerly, while he pulls his hear with his one hand. He gasps softly as Clay pushes him against the cold wall and his hands start to wander. First Dream’s hand lay on his warm cheeks, then they wander down to his chest and finally to his thighs, which Clay gently caresses.

George moans. “You can’t do this to me.” He whispers between the kisses and Clay chuckles softly. “Watch me.” He closes his eyes again as Dream’s lips meet George’s again. His hand stays there which makes him even more crazy.

He loudly moans as he feels Dream’s strong hands grabbing his thigh even harder, pinning him back against the wall. George clenches his fists in his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck.

Clay gasps and stops for a second, which George uses to start kissing his neck. “What are you doing?” He whispers and George smirks. “Now I’m in control.” He answers and starts sucking on his neck. Clay breathes out loudly and George feels a wave of pride going through his body. He is making him doing this noises.

As George stops to kiss Clay again, he sees the little hickeys he left all over his neck. “Oh, you idiot.” Clay whispers in a playfully serious voice. “How do you think should I hide it?” George grins and says cheeky “Why should you hide it?” Before he could even finish the sentence, he feels his strong hand around his neck. Surprised about this sudden action he gasps for air, but Clay’s hand is too strong. Even though it kind of scares him that Clay has so much control over him now, he enjoys it.

“Stop being sassy, George.” Clay breathes into his ear. As he realises that he actually enjoys it, he begins to laugh quietly. “Oh, you are aroused by this, hm?” He starts pressing a little harder. George’s hands are laying on Dream’s now, gently trying to push him away but not really.

Clay lets go of him and George gasps for air. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Clay says and grins. George smirks and comes closer again. “I liked it.” He whispers and lays one hand on his shoulder. “We should go into my room.” He says and grabs him by the wrist, dragging George into his room.

*******************************************************************************

George lays down next to Clay, panting. The last thirty minutes were unforgettable, even though he knows that tomorrow he will wish that this never happened. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about this, okay?” He hears Clay mumbling. George looks at him and realises that Clay is avoiding eye contact. He seems to be in thoughts. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” George answers with his eyes closed, then he gets up and looks for his clothes. “I have to go now. See you in school.” Without waiting for an answer, he runs out of the room. It is already past one, so his mom is waiting, and he still has to find Niki.

“Where the fuck were you?” Niki shouts as she sees him. George walks to her “I’m sorry, I didn’t feel that good. I was upstairs on the toilet.” She contorts her face. “Oh, hope you’re okay now.” He nods and tries to forget Clay’s hot fingers wandering around his body, his strong hands choking him.

“My mom is already waiting. Don’t tell her anything, okay?” She nods and follows George to the car. “Look who’s here. Ten minutes late.” His mother says angrily as he sits down on the passenger seat. “Sorry, I had to help someone in the bathroom.” Well, that is not false. He helped Clay with… a thing.

“Mh-hm.” She answers and starts driving to Niki’s house.

Back home George lays down in bed and closes his eyes. He is extremely tired but couldn’t stop thinking about Dream. Did he really hook up with the “It-Boy” from his school? Is Clay even gay?

Well, you can definitely tell that he is not straight after this night, but after their hook-up Dream seemed so upset. Is he just curious if he likes men? Or maybe he knows he likes men but can’t admit it?

George is in peace with his sexuality. At first he tried to deny his bisexuality but then got more and more comfortable with it. Even his mom knows now and he doesn’t make a big deal out of it. Clay wasn’t his first man either, but he was the first one George really felt a connection with, even though he just met him. But he knows it won’t work out, especially since it was only a hook-up at a party. They don’t even really know each other. Would it have been different if they met under different circumstances? If they went on a date first?

George presses his face into the pillow and groans annoyed before he could finally sleep.

The next morning his mother storms into the room. “Get up, you’re late!” George groans and opens his eyes. “I’ll never let you go to a party again if you don’t get up now.” He immediately jumps up. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” He says quickly and his mother laughs softly. “Okay, get ready. I can drive you to school today.”

George walks into the bathroom and closes the door as all the memories from yesterday starts to come up. “Holy shit, no.” He mumbles and starts to sweat. He has to see Clay today. Will it be weird? Will he talk to him anyways or will Dream ignore him?

George starts to get undressed to go into the shower as he sees a little purple bruise down his thigh, others up at his waist. “Gosh…” He murmurs and closes his eyes to think about all the places where Clay has touched him. All the places Clay has kissed him.

George quickly snaps back into reality and blushes before he gets into the shower.

“You look dead.” His mother says as he walks into the kitchen. He rolls his eyes and grabs an apple. “I know, mom. I haven’t slept that much.” She just laughs and grabs her keys for the car. “Come on, let’s go. You don’t wanna be late.” In fact George doesn’t even want to be in school. He still has no idea how to act when he sees Dream. All that stuff that happened yesterday was just because he was absolutely drunk and horny. They don’t even know each other.

“Have fun, Georgie!” George’s mother yells as he gets out of the car. “Shut up.” He mumbles embarrassed and looks around to see if anyone has heard it. She just laughs and drives away.

“Georgie?” George hears a soft laughter and quickly recognizes Niki’s voice. He starts blushing and shakes his head “Stop it. My mom used to call me Georgie when I was little and apparently she thinks it’s funny to embarrass me like this.” She laughs and softly punches him. “Don’t be embarrassed about that, it’s cute.” Niki says and they start walking to their class.

“Good morning class.” First period on Tuesday morning is maths with Mr White. George absolutely despises maths, it’s the worst subject in school, but it’s with Mr. White to it will be bearable.

The whole first period he tries to avoid looking at Clay and talking so he maybe doesn’t get recognised. This worked fine until the lunch break. He and Niki are sitting at a table in the cafeteria as he sees a group of boys coming to their table, Clay included.

“Is it okay if we sit down?” A boy asks but his friends sit down without waiting for an answer. “Uh, sure.” George murmurs and stares at his food, just to avoid Dream’s look which he could feel burning into his skin.

George looks up as the boys start to introduce themselves. “Sorry we didn’t introduce ourselves yesterday, but I’m Sapnap.” He remembers him from yesterday, it was the boy who asked the girl who the most attractive person was. “This is Karl, Alex and you already know Dream.” He definitely knows him.

“Well, I’m George.” He says and forces a small laughter. “Nice to meet you properly.” He starts eating and listens to the boys talking about yesterday’s party, even though Dream is very quiet and seems to be zoned out.

“I have to go to the toilet real quick, will be back.” George suddenly says and gets up, ignoring the begging look from Niki who doesn’t want to be alone with them.

He opens the door to the boy’s restrooms and breathes loudly. Being near Clay isn’t good, he doesn’t know why but there is something about him that makes George crazy. He stares into the mirror.

“Okay, calm down. Forget yesterday and move on. Just a hook-up, it’s not like you didn’t do this before.” He mumbles to himself as the door suddenly opens. He glances at the entrance and realises that it’s Dream walking in.

“Oh, hi.” George murmurs and his heart starts beating faster. “Hi George.” Dream says and leans against a sink. “We have to talk, don’t you think?”

George sighs and shakes his head; he doesn’t really want to talk about this. “No, it was just a hook-up. Nothing to talk about.” He says and stares into Clay’s eyes boldly who chuckles. “Aha, nothing to talk about? Hm, not even the fact that you begged for my dick like a little whore?” George blushes and looks away. “As if you didn’t like it, dude. You were the one turned on by that.” Dream comes closer so that he could feel his hot breath on his skin, just like yesterday.

“Hm, true.” Clay whispers into his ear. “But I just have to make sure that we are okay. Nothing weird between us.” George hesitantly looks into his eyes “Mh-hm. It’s all good.” Dream takes a step back and nods. “Good, because my friends like you and want to do more with you and I just want to make sure that it’s not gonna be weird. And that you’re not going to tell them.”

“Jeez, calm down. I don’t have the urge to tell anyone.” George rolls his eyes and leans against the sink. Even though he doesn’t care about people knowing about his bisexuality, he doesn’t have to tell everyone. Especially not about a party hook-up, that’s just weird.

“Good.” Clay is about to walk out the door, as George suddenly asks “Dream?” He turns around and looks at him, a glimmer of… hope in his eyes. “Do you regret yesterday?” George asks and nervously kneads his fingers. Dream thinks for a moment and then softly smiles “No, I don’t.” Then he opens the door and walks out.

He doesn’t regret it? Does that mean he liked it? So Dream likes dudes? Well, he likes George, right? This man is confusing George so much, but he likes it. It’s something new and something special. Clay is something special.

George sighs and looks into the mirror, before returning to the others.

Niki seems relax a bit as George returns. “Thank god.” She murmurs as he sits down next to her. Dream is sitting in front of him but is constantly avoiding eye contact which doesn’t bother George that much.

“We want to go to the cinema this weekend. The new Marvel movie will be out, Black Widow? Are you Marvel fans?” Karl is talking so fast that George has trouble understanding him at some points. He shakes his head “I watched some movies but I’m not really a fan.”

Niki’s eyes are glimmering “I love Marvel!” She says excited. “Oh my god, really?” Karl claps his hand jumps up “Awesome! So you’re in?” George glances at Sapnap who is grinning and then leaning to Clay. “Well, the two have found each other.” Clay chuckles quietly.

“I’m in.” Niki says and looks at his new friend “George?” He sighs and hesitates for a second. “Come on.” Dream says and looks at him. He wants him to be there? How could he say no now?

“Okay, when?” George gives in and Niki laughs joyfully. Even though he is not fully convinced by the cinema idea, George is glad that he is making friends. Being alone in high school sucks, even if it’s just for a year. And this group seems like the loved ones by the school so it’s a great chance for him.

“Saturday, eight fifteen.” Karl answers “I’ll get the tickets, you can give me the money back whenever you can.” George nods and smiles. Karl seems like a genuinely nice person and he is sure they’ll get along good.

Sapnap and Clay seem to be the best friends of the group who sometimes secretively make fun of the others and George doesn’t know how to think about that and if that’s even true. But if it’s true, what if they do the same with him or Niki?

Alex seems to be the quiet one here, but George remembers him at the party where he was the loudest of them all. Maybe he’s just hungover?

“Alright, see you then.” George says and stands up “Class starts in a few minutes, so I have to go. See you later.” He waits for Niki who says goodbye, then they walk to their next class.

“Why did you leave me alone?” She hisses a bit angry. “I’m sorry!” George says truthfully “I really had to go to the toilet.” That is not a lie, he really had to go but only to avoid Clay. “Never do that again please.” Niki mumbles “I was really uncomfy.”

George looks at her “But you seem to get along with Karl very well?” He grins and Niki starts blushing “Shut up.” He laughs “Mh-hm.”

The days passed by faster than George expected. Him and Niki met almost every day to either just talk about random stuff or do schoolwork together. Since they have almost every class together, it is very easy for them to finish all the course works.

They also meet on Saturday before going to the cinema.

“Do you really think they want us to come?” George murmurs and throws his stress ball against the wall. “I mean they barely talked to us the whole week!” It is really frustrating, because since they talked in the cafeteria they never talked to George and Niki again.

“Well…” Niki says “I know that Karl wants us to come.” George immediately sits up. “What? How do you know?” She giggles “We’re texting.” He opens his eyes widely and throws the ball at her “George!” She yells and laughs. “Why didn’t you tell me?” George asks excited and stares at her. “What are you even texting about?”

Niki sighs and couldn’t stop smiling. “Well, after we talked in the cafeteria he added me on snapchat and we just started chatting about random stuff. Mostly movies.” George shakes his head and lays down again “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me before, asshole.” He says jokingly. “Shut up.” She answers laughing.

“But do you like him?” George asks after a few seconds of silence. Niki hesitates, then says “I really like him, yes. But not in a romantic way.” She looks at her phone. “It’s just nice to know that I may have made a friend who likes the same stuff. In general, it’s hard for me to make friends.” She sighs “Before you came to the school I barely knew anyone and nobody knew me and now suddenly you are here and the most loved boy group of the school wants us to go out with them.” She laughs in disbelief.

“Good thing you heard me being desperate about the stupid timetable and room plan.” George laughs and closes his eyes for a second. She nods “True.”

The noon passed by fast and George realises that they have to go soon. “Niki, it’s already seven. We have to get ready.”

Niki, who was staring at her phone the whole afternoon, flinches. “Oh god, I forgot you’re here.” George gets up and laughs “You’re in my house.” She shrugs and puts her phone away “True. By the way do you have a power bank? My phone is dying.” George nods and opens his drawer. He takes it and throws it to Niki “Here.” She smiles “Thank you.”

“Mom, we’re going now!” George shouts and his mom comes out of the living room. “When will you be back?” He rolls his eyes “I don’t know. Maybe we’ll go out later, maybe I’ll be back right after the movie. We’ll see.” His mother shakes her head “George, I’m serious. Text me your plans.” George opens the door, while Niki awkwardly stands next to him. “I’m eighteen, I don’t need you constantly watching me.”

“I’m still your mother and I’m worried about you. So promise me you’ll text me or you won’t go out tonight.” George freezes “Mom!” He glances at Niki who is clearly uncomfortable with the situation. “Maybe you should just do it.” She whispers and George sighs annoyed “Fine. Bye.” He mumbles and walks out of the house without saying anything else.

Niki starts the car. “Your mom is really protective.” She says while driving. “No shit sherlock.” George grumbles and makes a grumpy face. “Hey, don’t let your mom destroy your fun tonight, Gogy.” She quickly glances at George and nudges him. “It will be awesome!”

“Yeah, texting my mom every thirty minutes will be super awesome.” He says sarcastically and stares out of the window. Niki rolls her eyes “Don’t destroy my fun as well. Just try to forget about it for a while and have fun, okay?” He sighs and looks at her “Okay.”

They get out of the car and Niki checks her phone “Karl said he’s waiting at the entrance.” They arrive at the entrance and she immediately sees Karl who is wildly waving “Hello! Here!” He shouts and they walk towards him. “Hi, where are the others?” George asks and keeps looking for Clay. “They should be here soon. Clay is picking up the others, but I got here myself.” He nods “Okay.”

About five minutes later, the others arrive. “Hi man.” Alex walks to Karl and hugs him “Hii.” Karl replies and hugs him back. “Hi you two.” He says and gives Niki and George a hug. George gasps surprised “Uh, hi.” He says but doesn’t hug him back.

Then George sees Clay getting out of the car. He is wearing a green hoodie with a smiley on it, black trousers and… some really ugly shoes. He stifles a laugh because these are the ugliest shoes he has ever seen. “What’s so funny?” Clay asks as he is within the hearing distance. George immediately gets serious “Nothing.” Clay raises an eyebrow but doesn’t ask further questions.

After everyone gave Karl the money for the tickets, they go in. “I’ll get some snacks.” George says “Can I eat some with you? I’m not hungry enough to get my own.” Niki asks and he nods. “Sure.” Sapnap sits down in a chair “I’m not hungry either.”

So Clay, Alex, Karl and George head to the counter. “Only two lines open?” Alex rolls his eyes “Man, that’s gonna take long. Come on Karl, we go there.” He points to the shorter line and both of them run there giggling.

“Only us left, hm?” Clay asks and walks to the other line. George follows him. “Yup.” He mumbles. How is he supposed to act? Bold and confident?

“You’re still thinking about the party, am I right?” Clay quickly glances at George and grins. He blushes and shakes his head “No. I was thinking about what I’m gonna eat. Either nachos or popcorn, what would you pick?” He keeps talking to avoid any questions. “Uhh, probably Nachos.” Clay answers and leans against the wall.

George looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Clay’s eyes are closed and his arms crossed in front of his chest. He sighs and thinks back about Clay’s naked chest. His kisses and the bruises he left there. Are they still there? Probably not. God, why does he even have such an influence on George? The past week Clay was everything he could think about and even though he kind of regrets their drunk hook-up, he wants it to happen again. Doesn’t matter if it would be drunk or sober, he just wants to feel Clay’s warm lips pressed onto his.

“And what are you thinking about now?” Clay’s soft whisper gets him back into reality. “Hm…what?” George looks at him confused and Clay laughs. “What are you thinking about? You seemed like you would start drool.” George laughs “Sure.” He tries to play it off because he really doesn’t want to tell him.

“No, but seriously.” Clay pushes himself off the wall and leans closer to George who gets little goosebumps all over his body. “What were you thinking about?” Because Clay is so close, George couldn’t think straight. All he could think about is his body being this close to George’s. Clay’s hot breath meeting his neck.

“Y…you.” He answers and realises a few seconds later what he just said. “Oh fuck, no. I thought about what you like to eat… I… fuck.” George slaps his hand against his forehead and his cheeks turn red. “I fucked up, right?” He murmurs embarrassed and avoids his look, while Clay is laughing which almost sounds like a wheeze or some kind of tea kettle. “Yes.” He answers with short breath and keeps laughing.

“Shut up.” George mumbles and puts on his hood. “Oh George, that’s really cute.” Clay says and it sounds very sarcastically to George, so he just ignores it.

It is finally George’s turn to order as he suddenly feels two strong hands on his waist. “Hello, what can I get you?” The worker says and smiles brightly. George couldn’t breathe for a second, so he has to clear his throat. “Uh…N…- Nachos, please. With the salsa dip and a sprite.” The worker nods and looks at Clay “And for your boyfriend?” Before George could answer, Clay shakes his head “I’m not his boyfriend and we’ll order separately.” The worker nods quickly “Oh, of course. I’m sorry.”

Clay’s hands are still on George’s waist, gently squeezing. “What are you doing?” George whispers and feels his hot breath in his ear “I know what you were thinking about.” Clay answers quietly “I know that you were thinking about my hands touching you. But where?” He changes to George’s other ear “Here?” Clay wanders up to his shoulders “Or here?” Then to his chest “Or rather here?” Now his hands are laying on George’s neck but he quickly removes them as the worker turns around to give George his food.

“Your total is thirty one dollars.” The worker looks at George, whose face is completely red. “Sure, uh, let me look for my money…” He wants to take out his wallet, but Clay is already ahead “I changed my mind, I’ll pay for him.” He smiles at the worker who is now completely confused. “Okay, then let me take your order first.” Clay nods and looks at George “You can go to the others and wait.”

George couldn’t get a word out, so he just goes back to Niki and Sapnap. Alex and Karl are still waiting for their food. His legs are trembling, his breath is short and his head full of thoughts. Clay didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that George is still thinking about the party, quite the opposite to be honest. He seems to enjoy it. He seems to enjoy that George is only thinking about him, even in public when he rather should be worried about his food.

Niki and Sapnap aren’t really talking, both of them are staring at their phones. As George looks at here she gives him a signal to look at his phone, so he takes it out and sees a new message from her.

 **Niki  
**What the fuck are you two doing?

 **Niki  
**He’s touching you??

 **Niki  
**wtf George, what’s going on

George freezes. Niki saw them and he knows that Clay doesn’t want anyone to know. Anyway – know what? There is nothing between them, it was just a hook-up, right?

 **George  
**Uhh hard to explain

 **George**  
tbh I’m technically not even allowed to talk about it

 **Niki**  
George, tell me what’s going on?? I’m so confused

George sighs and hesitates for a second, but then he sees Niki’s begging look and gives in.

 **George  
**Ok, but you swear to shut up about it? Not to tell anyone?

 **Niki  
**YES

 **George  
**Ok so clay and me may have had something at the party

 **Niki  
**WHAT

 **Niki  
**WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME

 **Niki  
**OMG THIS IS GREAT

George looks at Niki who is grinning like crazy.

 **George**  
yeah idk

 **Niki**  
why? Do you want me to beat him up?

 **George**  
Hell no. But it’s kinda weird between us. Idk if he’s interested or not and idek if I’m interested

 **Niki**  
Ok you’re officially blind

George rolls his eyes.

 **George**  
I know that, I’ve been living with that colour-blindness for quite a while now

He hears Niki chuckling.

 **Niki**  
Not that, dummy. But Clay is obviously interested in you

 **Niki**  
Why else would he do stuff like that?

 **George**  
Idk maybe he’s just a fuckboy

 **Niki**  
Talk to him

George puts his phone away. That is not a really good advice, he definitely won’t talk to Clay about it, no way.

“Holaaa, we’re back.” He suddenly hears Alex yelling and sees Clay returning as well. “Took you long enough.” Sapnap utters and gets up from his chair. “Let’s go.” They walk into the room and look for their places. “34f” George murmurs and looks for the seat. “Oh, you’re next to me.” Clay, who is walking in front of him, turns around and grins. George smiles back but doesn’t answer. How is he supposed to watch the movie if Clay sits next to him?

They finally found their seats and George is sitting between Karl and Clay, while Niki is sitting between Karl and Sapnap. He wishes he would be sitting next to her, but he doesn’t want to say it because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.

The movie starts and George gets excited, even though he isn’t a big Marvel fan. When he was a kid, he loved spiderman. There are pictures of little George in a spiderman costume all over the house. His mom loved that.

When George got older, he lost interest in superhero movies. Of course he watched endgame but it was boring. He really likes drama or horror movies and not childish superhero movies, but Black Widow seems to be a bit darker than normal Marvel movies, so who knows? Maybe it will be great.

And George was right, Black Widow is in fact scarier and more brutal than other Marvel stuff. While someone is brutally getting killed on the screen, George glances at Clay who seems to be shitting himself.

George leans to him and whispers “Don’t you like movies like this?” Clay looks at him and shakes his head disgusted. “No, I hate it. I hate to see blood.” George chuckles quietly. “Then this movie probably isn’t good for you.” He answers and leans back in his seat.

After a few more minutes he begins to feel bad for Clay because he really seems to be struggling with the movie. “Hey, is everything okay? Do you want to go outside or something?” George asks concerned, but Clay shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.”

George hesitates for a second, then he places his hand on Clay’s thigh. “Don’t worry, the movie will be over soon.” He murmurs and hopes that no one sees them right now, which is kind of absurd because it’s pitch black in the cinema.

Clay doesn’t answer but takes George’s hand and squeezes it softly. He smiles and keeps watching the movie.

While it continues, he feels Clay’s finger slowly stroking his hand. George quickly gets goosebumps and smiles.

This isn’t like all the other moments they had before. When they met, both of them were just horny and wanted to fuck, but this is different. Clay is seeking comfort in George, because he is scared of the movie and George lets that happen. It’s a pure romantic moment and nothing sexual.

“George?” He suddenly hears Niki whispering, so he looks at her. “Hm?” She points at the Nacho’s on his lap. “Can I get the Nachos?” He pulls his hand away so that he could give them to Niki. “Here.” George says and hands it to Karl, who gives it to Niki. “Thanks!” She smiles and continues watching the movie.

George looks at Clay, who apparently had been watching him, and smiles. He takes his hand and interlocks their fingers which makes Clay smile as well. He looks into George’s eyes and his world seems to stop. Everything around him doesn’t matter anymore, it is just him and Clay. His green eyes are sparkling and his lips softly trembling as if he has to hold something back.

A loud scream takes them both back into reality. Black Widow is fighting against the evil man and is injured. George sighs internally; this scene destroyed their moment.

The movie finally ends and everyone gets up. “It was so cool, I love it.” George hears Niki saying and Karl answers “Yes! It’s darker than I’ve expected it to be, but it was awesome!” Sapnap looks at Clay. “What do you think about the movie?” he rolls his eyes “Shut up.” Sapnap just starts laughing and continues walking out of the auditorium.

“I gotta pee real quick.” Niki says and disappears to the toilet, Karl and Alex following her. George remembers that he has to text his mom, so he takes out his phone.

 **George  
**Hi mom, movie finished.

 **Mom  
**Are you going out or coming home now?

“Hey guys, do we wanna go out?” Sapnap shrugs. “Sure, why not?” Clay nods in agreement. “But we should ask the others as well.”

The others return and all of them want to go out. “Perfect!” George smiles and texts his mom.

 **George**  
going out

 **Mom**  
do you know when you’ll be home?

 **George**  
No, not yet. I’ll text u.

George puts his phone away and turns off the notification sounds, so his mom can’t annoy him tonight.

The club they are going to isn’t far away. George and Niki have never been there before, but apparently the others are here every weekend. They don’t even check ID’s, at least that’s what Sapnap said.

And he was right, they could just go through the entrance. “Woah, I didn’t expect that.” Niki says surprised and George laughs. “Me neither.” Sapnap shrugs “I told ya.”

“I’m gonna get a drink.” Clay says and looks at them waiting for another person to go with him, but no one really seems to be wanting a drink yet. George hesitates for a second then he follows him “I could use a drink too.” He murmurs and sees Clay smiling.

“We’re on the dancefloor if you look for us but have fun with your date!” Alex winks and they walk away laughing. George turns red and avoids looking at Clay who actually seems to be amused. “Come on.” He nudges George and walks to the bar.

“What do you want? I’ll pay.” Clay says and looks at George who just sat down. “Uh, you don’t have to pay for me. You already paid for my food at the cinema.” He answers quickly and feels his heart beating faster. Why does Clay want to pay for him?

Clay rolls his eyes. “Come on now, just order something.” George looks at the choice of the drinks and decides that he wants a Planter’s Punch. “I’ll take the same.” Clay says and the bartender starts mixing the alcohol which takes longer than George expected.

“Tell me a bit about yourself.” Clay suddenly asks into the awkward silence between them. George looks at him and laughs “A bit of a cliché, don’t you think?” Clay raises an eyebrow, but grins. “I guess.” He answers and leans a bit forward, so that their knees touch softly but not too much. George shivers and smiles. “What do you want to know about me?” He then asks. He could never just randomly tell something because he doesn’t know what Clay is interested in.

“Do you have siblings?” He asks and George shakes his head. “No, I’m an only child.” He answers “You?” Clay seems to hesitate for a second, then he nods “Yeah, I have a sister.” George looks at him surprised “Really? You never mentioned her before.” Clay laughs and quickly thanks the bartender who serves their drinks. “Why would I?” He blushes “I… I don’t know.” George mumbles embarrassed and takes a sip of his cocktail. “Hmmm, this is awesome.” He shouts and smiles. “Yeah, I like it.” Clay agrees.

“Ok, but back to your sister. Is she going to our school?” George asks and Clay shakes his head “Nah, we haven’t really spoken in a long time.”

“Why?”

“Oh… uh…” Clay seems to struggle so George quickly says “You don’t have to tell me!” He puts a hand on his knee and smiles which seems to relax Clay a bit. “Well, I want to tell you but it’s kinda hard, you know. I don’t really tell people much about myself.” George giggles quietly “I know. You’re like the mysterious guy that everyone knows but no one actually really knows.” Clay blinks confused “What?”

George turns red and takes his hand back “Oh, never mind. Forget it.” Clay doesn’t answer but leans forward and takes George’s hand. “I liked it there.” He murmurs and doesn’t look him into the eyes.

George’s heart is racing. Did he really just say that? That kind of indicates that Clay likes him. Is there a chance for them even though they started off shitty? Well, it wasn’t shitty but if something starts with a hook-up, it mostly doesn’t work out.

He places his hand back on Clay’s knees while his hand lays above George’s. “What about your family? How is your family like?” He laughs bitterly “Uh… my parents recently got divorced. That’s the reason we moved here.” George looks at the ground while feeling Clay’s stare burning into his skin. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

George looks into his eyes and smiles. “No, it’s totally fine. Seriously.” He takes a sip from his cocktail. “Do you want to go dancing after we finish the drinks or stay here?” He asks and looks at Clay who starts grinning “I mean we could do something else.” George giggles and blushes “Shut up.”

Clay leans close to him and whispers into his ear “What? You don’t like the idea?” He shivers and shakes his head slowly “You know that I like it.” He answers “But the others…” Clay downs his drink “Fuck the others. Come with me, I know a place.”

George heart starts beating fast as he chugs his drink, then he gets up to follow Clay. Where is he going? He is making George so nervous and he just doesn’t understand what’s going on inside his head. He remembers the situation in the bathroom. Clay wanted to make sure it isn’t weird between them, why? George thought he regretted it, but Clay then said he didn’t. God, this man is confusing.

“Here we are.” Clay says and sits down on a bench at a harbour. He could hear the water flowing and feel the cold, fresh night air. “Wow, it’s beautiful!” George says and sits next to him. They stare at the stars which you could see very clearly because there are no clouds. “I know.” Clay smirks and George looks at him.

“No.” He utters and grins “Is this the place you take all your club hook-ups?” Clay starts laughing, almost wheezing and his cheeks turn red. “Well, maybe.” He answers as he calms down.

Usually George would be jealous now, but he is so relaxed right now that he doesn’t care. He hesitantly lays his head down on Clay’s shoulder. “We shouldn’t break the make-out streak.” George whispers nervously and feels him chuckling. “That’s true.”

George looks up and smiles. The cold wind had tousled Clay’s hair. “You look very cute right now.” George whispers and takes his hand. “Just right now?” Clay asks and grins, George rolls his eyes “Shut up.”

Clay leans so close to him that he could feel his breath against his lips “Make me.” George doesn’t dare to breathe, because he is afraid that everything will be over with the next breath. “Hm…” He utters and slowly puts his finger on Clay’s lips, then he presses his lips onto his, his other hand still holding Clay’s.

George could feel his smile while they are kissing, he could hear the little giggles. He would’ve never imagined that this would happen after a seemingly meaningless hook-up, but now they are here. And George has never been happier before.

Clay’s free hands wanders to George’s hair and he softly brushes through it. He smiles and opens his eyes briefly just to admire Clay’s face. He interrupts the kiss and says “God, Dream. You’re so beautiful.”

Clay blushes. “Stop.” He mumbles and smiles, while looking at his feet. “What? You can’t handle compliments?” George giggles and slowly kisses his red cheeks. “As if you don’t hear this every day.” He whispers and gently strokes through his hair.

“I mean, I do.” Clay laughs quietly “But none of the compliments mean that much to me.” George stops kissing his cheeks to look him into the eyes. “Aww.” He smiles and Clay blushes even more. “Now shut up, I boosted your ego enough.” Clay softly pokes George. He starts laughing “You boost my ego? Gosh, I just gave you compliments. If someone is boosting egos, it’s me.”

Clay shrugs and grins. “Hm.” George shakes his head still smiling “You have such a big ego.” He says and looks into the stars before quietly whispering “But I like it.” Then he feels Clay’s head laying on his shoulder. He isn’t saying anything, but George knows what he is thinking. His silence is speaking more than words ever could.

George doesn’t know what will happen next and that scares him. Will they be together? Will they go back to being “friends”? All that scares him, but it doesn’t matter. They are living now. They are living in this moment and that is everything that counts.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> i'm currently working on a second part so stay tuned! :)


End file.
